Power Discs
The Power Discs in Disney INFINITY are discs you place on the INFINITY Base to give a character special abilities. A disc is one of two shapes: circular or hexagonal. A circular disc goes under a figure, while a hexagonal ones have their own slot on the base, and provides a secondary character within the Toy Box, such as ridable mounts. The discs are packed in twos for $4.99, one circular and the other hexagonal.Disney Infinity Power Discs (Disney Infinity Characters) However, John Vignocchi has said that there will also be packs of two of the same shape each,GDC: Disney Infinity - Interview (YouTube)Disney Infinity - E3 2013 Stage Demo (YouTube) although so far the pack with one round and one hexagonal is the only one available for pre-order. Ability Discs Ability Discs, are the most commonly thought of form of Power Discs. These discs are placed directly underneath either player 1 or player 2's Toy piece. This type of disc is represented by a Red Color and a Star Symbol. The power of an Ability Disc acts a temporary boost in your abilities and it will only affect the player who's character piece is on top of it. Whenever an ability disc is removed or swapped out from under the player piece, its effect diminishes. As of now, it is currently known that at least 2 Ability Discs can be stacked up beneath each player at a time...so a total of 4 in the game at any given time. Toy Discs Toy Discs, by far are what everyone seems to have the most excitement and enjoyment for! Toy Discs are represented by an Orange Color and a Ball. These Discs have a variety of features to add, with excitement all around. Most of these add-in toys are a variety of novelty rides such as Mickey's Jalopy. However, they sometimes contain weapons such as Carl Fredricksen's Cane from Up. Given the shape of Toy Discs, it seems easy to believe that they would go beneath/on the play set space. Up to 3 can stack up. However, it is still unknown weather or not you will need to use them every time you wish to use that item. Customization Discs Customization Discs, are one of the most unique features to ever be a part of gaming experience, and they hold the key to what makes this game truly the most innovative and unique sandbox game out there. They are represented by a Purple Color and a Paint Brush. As of now, there are only 2 types of these discs in existence, but for each one you find, you know that it has a counterpart. The types are: 'Skydome' and 'Texture Set'. They have the ability to make the Toy Box something unique and creative in its own. For instance, an Alice in Wonderland Skydome disc will morph the sky to have the appearance as if you were actually in the middle of Wonderland whilst in the Toy Box. The cool thing is that if a universe has a Skydome disc, then it also has a Texture disc. What a Texture disc does, is it morphs the environment to complete the effect. However, you can mix and match textures and skydomes to create a world of your complete imagination. Rare Discs Rare Discs, are power discs that appear within each series of power discs, however they are extremely hard to obtain...as each pack of Power Discs only contains one hexagonal disc. As of now, it seems that all rare discs coming out are of the TOY disc set, and they are the "sports vehicles" that everyone has been in awe about non-stop such as the elephant with Abu on it, or even the flying Dumbo seen in several promotional images and trailers. Series 1 Listed on the official website,Power Discs - Series 1 (Disney Infinity official site) except for the last three, which are hinted at. #Bolt's Super Strength #Fix-It Felix's Repair Power #C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Control #Pieces of Eight #Mickey's Car #Cinderella's Coach #Khan the Horse #Stitch's Blaster #Carl Fredricksen's Cane #''Sugar Rush'' (texture set) #''Sugar Rush'' (skydome) #''Alice in Wonderland (texture set) #Alice in Wonderland (skydome) #Finding Nemo (texture set) #Finding Nemo (skydome) #Tangled Lantern (texture set) #Tangled'' Lantern (skydome) #Dumbo (character) (rare) #Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster (rare) #Abu (as an elephant) (rare) Series 2 Hinted at on official site.Power Discs (Disney Infinity official site) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (texture set) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (skydome) Series 3 Shown but not named on official site. * Flamingo Toys R Us exclusives Power Discs exclusive to Toys R Us stores (at least for the time being).E3: 'Disney Infinity'-Themed Console Controllers by PDP; TRU to Get Exclusive Power Discs (Stitch Kingdom) * Stitch's Surfboard * Mike's New Car * Captain Hook's Ship * TRON: Uprising (texture set) * TRON: Uprising (skydome) * Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime * Merlin's Summon * Emperor Zurg's Wrath * TRON: Uprising User Control * C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser Unknown series Confirmed March 28, 2013:Disney Infinity GDC Demo: Freedom and Opportunity to Create (YouTube) *Electric Mayhem Bus Confirmed July 11, 2013:User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/News_of_July_11,_2013 *Buzz Lightyear Star Command Ability Disc *Dr. Doofensmirtz Ability Disc *''Frankenweenie'' Ability Disc *''TRON'' Ability Disc *Wreck-It Ralph's Melee Strength Power Up *Parking Lot Tram *Pizza Planet Truck *Angus *Headless Horseman's Horse *Maximus *Condorman's Glider *''Frankenweenie'' (skydome) *''Frankenweenie'' (texture set) *''WALL-E'' (skydome) *''WALL-E'' (texture set) *''Frozen'' (skydome) *''Frozen'' (texture set) Gallery Disney-Infinity-Power-Discs-Series-1.jpg HHH-powerdisc.jpg|Headless Horseman's Horse power disc Lakav-powerdiscs3.jpg Lakav-powerdiscs2.jpg Disney infinity power discs 02.jpg Fgtv.di3 .unboxingff1.jpg 2013-disneyinfinity-04.jpg Disney-infinity-photo-ME3050113203 2.jpg Disney Infinity Angus.jpg Sources Category:Accessories